Salt Water
by The Moonstar9
Summary: I froze mid-step when I heard a sound behind me. Instantly my instincts kick in and I find myself aiming an arrow at Finnick. He stood there with his hands raised in surprise, looking seemingly beautiful as ever. Even though I know we're allies, I don't lower my bow. KatnissxFinnick [Takes Place In Catching Fire. Don't read if you haven't read the book.]


**Salt Water**

**Created by: The Moonstar9**

I sat, crouched silently behind two bushy, bramble bushes, scanning the area above them. My eyes travel across the clearing for the rodent that had scurried by a few seconds ago. It's quiet for a moment, as I stare ahead, wondering when this animal will come out of its hiding place already. I sigh quietly through my nose, deciding to wait a bit longer. A soft breeze hit the bare skin on my face and I knew my nose was red about now. I didn't move, for I did not want to alarm my prey. Just when I decided to give up and stand, a small brown squirrel scurried out from the bushes just a few feet away from me.

I took my position, my eyes never leaving the stubby animal, as I reach for an arrow. Steadily, I aim my weapon at the squirrel who is now sniffing at the forest floor. I followed it quietly as it took a step towards a tree, still sniffing the ground. I relax my shoulders and breathe silently through my mouth, knowing the time was right. Unexpectedly, there's a rustle in the bushes behind the squirrel and I know I have to shoot now before my meal gets away. I let the arrow fly.

It was too late.

The squirrel had already broken for the tree, my arrow stuck on the ground where it once was. The animal disappeared into the leafy branches above. I breathe in frustration, angry with whatever made that rustle in the bushes. Probably a bird or something. I check around just to be sure. I didn't want any of the other tributes sneaking up on me. When I was satisfied I was alone, I began making my way back to the beach.

I bet the cameras were watching me now and saw how I missed that squirrel so poorly. My shot would've been perfect and I'm sure everyone knew it. I imagined President Snow smirking at me while drinking a cup of red wine and eating fresh chocolate chip cookies. I wanted to shout at him and maybe even attack him right now for doing this; for putting all of us in the games. He once promised we'd all be able to live out our lives in peace after winning our previous games, but apparently he's not a man of his word.

Normally I'd go search for more prey but I've been out for almost half an hour and Peeta would be worried about me, especially now that it was getting dark. The sun had already disappeared into the horizon, leaving the forest in a sky blue color on the verge of total darkness.

There was only Peeta, Finnick, and I left now that Mags was gone. My heart ached when I thought of the kind, old woman. She was Finnick's mentor and practically family to him. I felt a pang of slightest guilt when I remembered how I nearly killed Finnick once. We both were going to kill each other if Peeta hadn't stood in our way. Now I wasn't sure if I could kill Finnick. Deep down, I knew, that he would die and I would die. Peeta is the one I'm keeping alive and not even my guilt can keep me from accomplishing that goal.

I froze mid-step when I heard a sound behind me. Instantly my instincts kick in and I find myself aiming an arrow at Finnick.

He stood there with his hands raised in surprise, looking _seemingly_ _beautiful_ as ever. Even though I know we're allies, I don't lower my bow.

"Where's Peeta?" I demand.

Finnick blinks slowly at me. "You were gone a long time so I came looking. Peeta's back at the beach."

I keep my bow aimed at him steadily, not sure if I should believe him.

"You going to kill me now, Girl on Fire?" he asks, slowly, taking a step towards me. He pushes his hand out towards me and I think he's about to attack but he doesn't. He opens his hand, revealing my MockingJay pin. "I found it stuck in a bush back there." He tells me.

I blink in confusion. I hadn't realized it was missing. Then I decide I must've gotten it stuck on that bramble bush earlier when I was attempting to catch that squirrel. Finally I lower my bow, mumble an apology to Finnick, and take my MockingJay pin.

Finnick watches as I stick the pin more securely onto my sleeve. "I take it you haven't caught anything." He states emotionlessly.

I make a noise of agreement, tucking my arrow away.

"What are you doing out here?" I ask even though I already know the answer. "The canon didn't go off. You knew I hadn't died."

"I know. Peeta was worried and insisted I come get you," Finnick replies. "Plus it's getting dark. Who knows what's lurking through these trees?"

"Fine, Odair. I agree you came looking for me, but you could've sent Peeta."

Finnick smiles, knowing my growing suspicion. Smiles like that could make a capitol girl's knees buckle. I hate to admit it, but he has the prettiest smiles I have ever seen. The way his perfect lips curl up and his lightly flushed cheeks make it just as adorable. Without realizing, my eyes travel his entire face. His incredible, warm, sea green eyes; his shiny bronze colored hair, his perfect eyebrows, his lips, his light tanned skin and his lips… His oh so desirable lips…

I slap myself out it. _What do you think you're doing?_ I thought. _You're not that person_. I shook my head slightly. Luckily my thoughts of Finnick had only lasted briefly to not draw too much attention to me spacing out.

Finnick sure hasn't noticed my short moment of staring at him.

I convince myself to dismiss the thoughts and suggest to Finnick we head back now before Peeta misses us. As the two of us stroll through the forest towards the sea, I forced myself to think of Peeta. That's right. Peeta. He was waiting for me back at the beach. I imagined curling up next to Peeta for sleep, feeling his warmth and comfort. Unfortunately, thoughts of Finnick kept appearing in my mind. He lay wrapped around me instead of Peeta. I thought of the irresistible District 4 tribute staring into my grey eyes with his dreamy, green ones. Instantly, I shake my head.

Why couldn't I stop thinking of Finnick Odar? It was incredibly confusing. Then, I wondered why exactly he came out to look for me. He easily could've sent Peeta. Was he worried Peeta would get jumped by the Careers? Or did he just want to get me alone with him in the forest?

_That's ridiculous_. I tried to convince myself. The question stayed in the back of my mind though, as we neared the beach.

Finnick calls me to stop because he claims he pulled a muscle. I approach him as he leans a shoulder against a tree, his face twisted in pain.

"Where?" I ask, looking him over.

He pats his left shoulder.

"Let me see." I begin to feel his left shoulder, massaging it a bit. As I did, I wonder how he could've possibly pulled a muscle in his shoulder. He wasn't lifting anything with it, far as I knew.

As I massage Finnick's shoulder, I became aware of how close I was standing to him. He stood sideways, leaning his right shoulder against the tree, and I'm standing directly in front of him. Our bodies are nearly touching. I can smell Finnick's salty water scent and find myself enjoying it. I hear Finnick let out a low sigh of pleasure at my massaging his shoulder. I briefly glance up at his face and I'm surprised to see him half smiling down at me.

Then realization hit me like a cold stone. "You didn't pull a muscle…" I murmur, my heart beginning to pound.

Before I knew it, Finnick's lips are pressed against mine. I'm amazed at how soft his lips are against mine. My lips move in perfect sync with his, like the trees dancing in the wind. He tastes of the salty sea water and something sweet that I don't know of. I deepen the kiss as I trail my hands across his muscular back and up to his greasy, soft hair. I don't think as I kiss him, I just react and accept.

I feel him rest a hand on my elbow and pull me a bit closer.

The kisses were sweet and passionate.

I lose track of time and my mind runs wild. What to think. What not to think. I can't think.

Yes I can.

No I can't.

Finnick's kisses were nothing like Gale's and Peeta's. I remember Gale's when he kissed me back in District 12. I don't remember feeling anything about the kiss, they were just soft and sweet. Peeta's kisses were fake passionate kisses for the cameras but I've always felt a little something.

Now Finnick's...

I didn't know how to describe his kisses. They were just…_amazing_.

I'm disappointed when Finnick breaks the kiss.

He pulls away from me, running his tongue across his lips ever so softly. I wanted to kiss him again, especially now that he was giving me that seductive expression.

I move to close the gap but I have to stop myself because he speaks, "We have to keep this a secret, Katniss…" he murmurs, his seductive look gone. "No one can know." And he takes a few steps away from me, creating space between us.

I twitch my ears but nod in agreement. Then a thought hit me. "But…the cameras saw us." I murmur quietly. That's when horror struck me. _The cameras!_ The cameras saw us. They saw what we did. Now everyone knows. The cat's already out of the bag. President Snow will surely have me dead now. If I'm dead, who'll keep Peeta alive?

I feel myself begin to panic.

Finnick shakes his head, closing off that space between us again. "No…they didn't see us," he breathes in my ear. "There are no cameras in this area. I made sure of it." He assures me.

I pull away to stare at his face. It was funny how he checked the cameras ahead of time as if he knew I'd kiss him. I narrow my eyes as a cheeky smile appears on Finnick's face. I wanted to wipe that grin right off his face, but I refrain from doing so.

I wouldn't want to ruin his pretty features.

"Whatever. Fine. You win. Let's get Peeta." I say flatly. And with that, we head over to the beach where Peeta waited.

**END**


End file.
